As is well known to those skilled in the art, keto-acids may be used as soaps, in various flavor formulations, and as intermediates in chemical and additive manufacture. Constant attempts are being made to provide new techniques and compositions whish may find use in these fields and provide improved products.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel composition and process for preparing the composition. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.